When to say goodbye
by vivi199898
Summary: What happens when Alex goes to work as a fire fighter to save the people in the second building of the world trade center. Will she survive? Will her daughter Sonny realize she should have said goodbye? What will happen to Mitchie?
1. Chapter 1

When to say goodbye

(I do not own anything but the story line)

I watched as our daughter played Call of Duty on our Televison set. It was early September. Alex was a fire fighter and was getting ready to leave for work. I got up and walked over to her "I love you" I said. She grabbed my waist and pulled me close to her "I love you too" she said and kissed me. "I have to leave for work, Sonny be good. I love you and listen to your mother". She said to our daughter and then pecked my lips and ran out the door. Sonny was focused on the Tv as she started a new match for search and destroy.

"You have 15 minutes until the game is over and we leave for school understood" I said. "But mom!". "Allison Margarita Lovato, no buts you have school and you should have said goodbye to your mother!" I exclaimed. I guess 12 is the new teenage angst. She finished up her match and then put her shoes on. "Lets go you better not make us late". She then grabbed her bag and we were out the door. The car ride was silent for New York and we usually talk about how 'cool' her mom was for being this big and bad fire fighter.

I guess she wasn't in the mood for talking so I piped up and asked her. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. She just shook her head slightly. "I feel like something really bad is gonna happen" she said in a depressed tone she kinda sounded like a boy for some reason. We pulled up to her school and you could see all the kids running around. I pushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, just keep your mind off of it" I reasured her. She got out if the car and pulled her bad along with her. I waited for her to go up to her friends and then drove back home.

I turned on the tv and went into the kitchen. I had perfect view so i started to make some breakfast. It was at least 9 when I finished and I was relaxing infront of the TV. I covered up with a blanket and must have fell asleep. I awoke to a loud crashing sound and I heard a new reporter come onto the Tv. "Breaking News: A plane had crashed into the first building of the world trade center. We don't know if it was a rouge pilot or what but all we know is as you can see many people are injured and running for their lives".

I started to worry. "We have comformation that the New York fire department Alpha team lead by one Alex Russo has gone into the second building to evacuate all personell. We believe.." she stared to speek but then the second building started to colapse and so did I.


	2. Chapter 2: Only a two shot

When to say goodbye

Chapter 2: Only a two shot

I own nothing but plot line. *looks left* *looks right*

I started to cry. Soon Sonny came in the door. "What happened they said we had to go home to be with our families but they wouldn't tell us what happened". She hung up her coat and walked over to me. She nelt beside me "Mom whats wrong? Tell me what happened" she said and I just pointed to the Tv.

"Where is Alex?" she asked. I just started crying harder. She started to cry. "I told you that you should have said goodbye". She sat down on the floor and just looked at the Tv in shock. She cried but slently. "I knew something bad was gonna happen" she muttered. We sat in silence then I held her.

Alex's P.O.V

I couldn't feel my legs. I screamed out "GAHHHH!" I couldn't move either I was stuck under some kind of large rubble. "Alex" I heard officer lopez yell. He yelled again "Yeah" I shouted back my voice sounded in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked from somewhere ahead of me. "I can't feel my legs". I sounded back. "I don't think I can move I have everything around me". He said. "Can you reach a walkie?" he asked. I looked around and saw my walkie. I tried to reach it but I was a couple of inches too far away I needed to get free to get to it.

"No I can't its a few inches short" I said. "Shit" he mumbled loud enough for me to hear but in our situation I let it slip. "Hey Alex?" he called in a question like voice. "Yeah" I replied. I cried in pain again. "Do you think will make it?" he asked. "I don't know" I replied honestly. I am not the rescue team I don't know where we are and I am myself. I looked around but every time I moved my legs I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I guess the ruble had claws.

"Lopez" I called. "Yeah" he replied. "I remember.. GAHHH" I cried a little "I remember when Mitchie went into labor with Sonny and I was so happy I thought we were going to have a boy. I remember being in the car and Mitchie squeezing my hand I couldn't feel it but I felt no pain because I was so excited." I turned my head from where his voice came from. "Do you have kids?" I asked. "No" he repiled "Never married". I giggled. "If we get out of here you can come to my house for dinner" I said. He laughed "I guess so Russo, But if we don't do you think we will go to the perly white gates and get our fuckin trophys?" he asked. "What trophys?" I asked.

"well I don't know the ones we get for being firefighters and saving lives" I shook my head. Lopez their is no point in trophys going to heaven is your reward and beside sbeing a firefighter and saving lives is enough." I replied. "I hope you are right Russo" he said. I just shook my head.

Two hours later

"How long do you think we have been down here?" asked lopez after a long silence. "I would say about 8 hours. We were passed out and my watch says its already 6". I screamed out in pain again. "Russo whats wrong?" he asked. "My fucking legs are starting to bend at the thigh". "Hold on Russo we will get out of this just remember your family remember going home to them." he said. "Everything is starting to blurr Lopez" I stated. "Hold on Russo" he yelled. I tried my best to stay awake. I heard soft voice from above and then Lopez started screaming. I blacked out. I came to as I was being carried in a hospital gurnie.

"Russo you better have a damn good reason you are in this situation" said the captain. He did it more in a sarcastic manner "I think I just need some leg work because right now I can't really feel them. He kept walking along the gurnie. "listen Russo you are going to the hospital now great work" he said and patted me on the shoulder. I guess God works in mysterious ways because all I want this morning was to hear sonnys goodbye.

I layed back and closed my eyes for one final resting time.


End file.
